Isabella's return
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Isabella's back and she in danger but will a little human bring her back a human called Miko?please R&R I don't own transformers or any of the songs I use XD
1. Chapter 1

**this is a sequal to my transformer story please review grammar mistakes anything if you haven't read my other story with the Reptilian in you don't need to but you can to learn more about her anyway on with the sequal.**

Isabella had been working with the Autobots for more then 3 years but apart from fighting alongside them she had been leading a transformation by herself. The human transformation. This ability had the power to make Isabella look like a human girl at any age. This day she tried it in her room she read out an aciant chant then she transformed into a 13 year old girl. She had short chocolate coloured hair with dark hazelnut coloured eyes that were sheilded by a set of black and red glasses. Her human side was small for a human and she was wearing some black ripped jeans with a black tank top and a red huddie on she also had some black doc Martins with blue dip dye laces.

She transformed back to her dragon(Reptilian) side which was a midnight black all over but had a spike of crimson red here and there she also had vibrant green eyes. She ran outside to see her friends the Autobots and the humans she quickly ran up to Optimas and tapped on his arm.

"Yes Isabella what is it?"

"OK you guys have got to see what I learnt" she moved to centre and looked were the flame was going to go she then turned to Bee and Bulkhead and said.

"You may want to step back a bit" after doing so she read out the chant and then suddenly a bright red flame engulfed her and when it lifted it revealed Isabella's human form. They all stared wide eyes until Miko, who Isabella had gotten along with very well, broke the silence.

"Cool Isabella has a human side" Isabella was about to add some more when the computer sent an alarm off which made her retransform back to her Reptilian form and walk next to Optimas and Rachet next to the control panel.

"Another energy reading Isabella you go to the area Bulkhead, Arcee you two go outside the area Bumblebee you stay here to operate the groungbridge" Optimas ordered Isabella waited for the ground bridge and when it opened she ran into it unknowingly followed by Miko.


	2. captured

As Isabella walked through the ground bridge her ears picked up the sound of little feet running behind her she turned suddenly making Miko stop dead in her tracks Isabella glared at her until she walked up to Miko and grabbed her gently by her belt and placed her on a nearby bolder and placed her on top of it so she was looking her in the eye.

"Miko why were you following me I need to call base to bridge you back"

"No wait please I miss just hanging out with you please don't send me back to Doc. Bot" Isabella fought for a few minutes before giving in.

"Fine but if anything happens your going straight back"

"Yessssssss" Isabella lowerd her head so Miko could sit on her head. After searching for a few minutes Isabella's ears picked up some movement she quickly slid Miko off her head just before a shot was fired at her. Isabella hit the wall losing lots of her energy. Miko ran up to her and placed her hand on her snout rubbing it suddenly a chuckle emerged the two girls turned to see Stars cream wiuth Shockwave Isabella snarled at them but Shockwave pinned her down and fastened a muzzel and a leash to her were as Starscream picked Miko up and placed her in a small glass container. They were carried/dragged into the ground bridge and brought onto the Nemisis. They were then taken to the lab where they placed Miko on the table but strapped Isabella to a slanted table and left them there wondering what was going to happen.

But one thing was for sure Isabella wouldn't let them harm Miko. And Miko wouldn't let them hurt Isabella.


	3. her evil side

~Isabella's p.o.v~

It has been approximately 2 hours since they brought me and Miko to the warship. I was going to fight for my life if they even put one diget on Miko. But just before I could fight against the restraints Megatron himself walks in with Shockwave. I let out a trumendas roar and glare at Megatron.

"Ah Isabella just like before thinking we'll let you go just by roaring"

"Ah Megatron just like before thinking I'll join the Deceptions if you capture me" Megatron glares at me but I just give him a smug look until he turns to Shockwave and mumbles something. Shockwave then walks next to Miko.

"Shockwave if you put one servo on Miko you won't have to worry about having a twisted spark"

"Whoa talk about friendship" Knockout says but Shockwave walks up to me with a shard of dark energon clutched in his servo. He then walks up to me and aims the shard at my heart he then brutally stabs the shard into my heart. I feel pain flow through my body it clutch's me in its fist sering throughout all of my body. Suddenly my eyes turn to a vibrant purple and I lose all control of my body and obay orders from. Megatron!?.

"Good now Isabella go and destroy the Autobots"

"Yes my lord"

"But first put the prisoner in the cell at the end of the corridor" I pick up Miko in her container and place her in a big empty cell before I leave she runs up to me and says.

"Don't worry Isabella I know how to fix you just don't hurt anyone" I want to stay with Miko and protect her but my body is forcing me to walk out to the ground bridge when I get out I see the Autobots and my body makes me charge at them I miss them and land in a pile of rocks I break through the rocks and extend my wings which siloets in the moonlight. Bulkhead asks me.

"Isabella what happened? Do you know where Mi-" I suddenly shot a plasma blast at Bulkhead and stare at them with my new deep purple eyes which freaks them out. I then pounce at Bee who dodges my attack and grabs me by my neak and pinned me down. _Alright Bee now I can take a bit of control._ I think Bulkhead walks up to me and asks.

"Alright where's Miko?"

"Bulk I don't think she can talk look her eyes are purple that means she has been hit with dark energon" I start breaking through the dark energon enough to talk by this point.

"M-M-Miko" Bulk turns to me in shock. Suddenly a film type thing shoots from my eyes which shows the Nemisis and where Miko's cell is when the film ends my evil side comes back and fights against Bee who let's me go but I try to pounce at him but he dodges and I face plant into the wall and fall unconscious. But before I fall unconscious I hear Optimas say.

"Rachet open us a ground bridge and keep Jake and Rafiel far away from Isabella"


	4. chapter 4

~Graces P.O.V~

I wake up to feel my wrist strapped down to a table and looking at the door to the communications area. My eyes were switching from my dark green to a vibrant purple I was trying to fight all of the purple out when the door slids open to show Optimas and Bee. Suddenly a sinister voice speaks in the back of my mind.

**kill them they are the enemy of your master. Your lord. Now KILL THEM!**

_No they are my friends I won't kill my friends!._

I struggled against the voice but I couldn't stop it it was to strong but I managed to say one thing to my friends.

"Run" Suddenly my wrist were rubbed raw by my evil side fighting against the restraints but my eyes shone purple again and smashed the energon restraints and pounced at the Autobots but Optimas pushed everyone back and locked the door making me smash into the door.

I had paced the room about a million times until I heard the door open ajar I glared at the entrance only to see Miko. But my evil side decided to kill anyone but before it could hurt her I regained control but screamed out.

"No I won't let you hurt Miko" I then had a mental battle until I fell unconscious felling Miko stroke my forehead in a soothing manner.

~Miko's P.O.V~

I can't believe what just happened first Isabella was going to kill me then she screamed out she wasn't then she fell unconscious. I watched Bee and Bulk restrain her back to the table and make sure that they bonds were extra strong.

I thought for a few minutes until I spoke up.

"Hey would Isabella turn back to normal if we took out the dark energon"

"Well yes but it could damage her mentaly" sure trust to ran on my parade. We waited for her to wake up but she was taking hours when it reached 1 in the afternoon I heard a banging sound come from the cell that Isabella was being held I leand over the banistair to see what it was until Isabella pounced out of the shadow and snarled at the Autobots.

I jumped down on the floor and stood in front of Isabella who had pinned down Bee she stared at me and I swear that for a minute her eyes went back to her loving green eyes but where then replaced back to her evil purple eyes. I saw her tail hit the control panel that made the ground bridge open she then edged toward me she grabbed me by my belt and placed me to a safe spot and ran off but I silently followed behind her.


	5. Why?

~Grace's P.O.V~

I walked through the bridge that sent me back to the warship I wandered about until I found Megatron standing in the ship bay. I slowly walked behind him and called him out.

"Master?" He swiftly turned around and grabbed my throut and held me up and spat.

"So I found your good side can still be in control so I was thinking I might just take back my dark energon" I saw his claw hand reach toward my heart and before I could stop him his hand stabbed into my chest. Ignoring my screams and pleas he continued to reach for the dark energon when he finally found it he grabbed titley then roughly pulled it out. When it came out his hand and the energon were covers in blood. My blood. I fell on the floor in a slump I laied still panting until 2 drones came in and dragged me to my prison cell where I would stay until I died or became of use.

When they threw me in I Kay still letting tears fall down my black scaley face I saw what I had done at the base. Beat up Bulkhead hurt Bee 2 times and even though I saved Miko they wouldn't come for me I acted like a Deception do why would they save me. Why?.


	6. Firework

~Miko's P.O.V~

OMG I can't believe OK bucket head he just reached in Isabella's chest and ripped out her heart and told his drones to take her to a cell. I followed the drones to the cell and slipped in behind them. When they left I ran up to Isabella who was laying in on the floor covered in her blood not a lot but quite a bit was covering her chest she was letting salty tears run down her face.

When I got there I heard her voice say my name and then I felt her tail wrap around my waist and she gently hugged me but she then placed me back on the floor and trudge over to her small metal bed and curl up to go to sleep. I walked up to her and said.

"Come on Isabella your a fire breathing dragon you can get us out of here"

"No I can't Miko I nearly killed you at the base and I let that evil side make me a deception prisinor I'm a failure"

_ok seems like some one needs some inspiration _i jumped on top of her head and sang mine and her faviroute song which I knew always inspired her.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?**

**Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?**

**Like a house of cards one blow from caving in.**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**6 feet under scream but no one seems to hear a thing.**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you?**

**There's a spark in you.**

**You just got to ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just on the night like the 4th of July.**

**Cause baby your a Firework come on show them what your worth.**

**Make em go "oh oh oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y.**

**Baby your a firework come on let your colours burst. **

**Make em go "oh oh oh" your gona leave em all in.**

**Awe,awe,awe**

I see Isabella lift head up and listen to me sing her faviroute song.

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space your original cannot be replaced.**

**If you only knew what the future hold after a hurricane comes a rainbow.**

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed so you can open one that leads you to the perfect road.**

**Like a lightning bolt your heart will glow.**

**And when its time you'll know.**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine.**

**Just own the night like then 4th of July.**

Isabella now starts singing along with me.

**Cause baby your a firework come on show em what your worth.**

**Make em go "oh oh oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y.**

**Baby your a firework come on let your colours burst.**

**Make em go "oh oh oh" your gonna leave them all in.**

**Awe,awe,awe.**

**Boom,boom,boom.**

**Even brighter then the moon,moon,moon.**

**Its always been inside of you,you,you.**

**And now its time to let it through,through,through.**

**Cause baby your a firework come on show em what your worth.**

**Make em go "oh oh oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y.**

**Baby your a firework come on let your colours burst make em go.**

**"Oh oh oh" your gonna leave em all in awe,awe,awe.**

**Boom,boom,boom**

**Even brighter then the moon,moon,moon.**

**Boom,boom,boom.**

**Even brighter then the moon,moon,moon.**

Isabella places me on her head and charges for the door but stops when she is about to faceplant into it.

She places me on the floor and let's a blast of fire smash the door but all it does is make the door go red hot. I sit down watching her pound her fist into the door but halfway through it she begins to sway and falls to the floor I run up to her and notice she has a cut where bucket head ripped out the shard. The cut was now leaking cherry red blood. Isabella wrapped her tail round my waist and placed me under her wing to sleep. But before I fell asleep I couldn't help but wonder. What will happen to Isabella if the Autobots don't find us?.


End file.
